


Unforgettable Night

by Amberette



Category: Crewniverse
Genre: Crewfic, F/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberette/pseuds/Amberette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raegan was just a normal girl until she met The Crew. From that point on, she felt the 'more than friends' relationship with Speedy. What happens when her friends and herself go to a bar and Speedy gets drunk? What happens when they go back to the hotel room? Raegan just couldn't believe it was actually happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then! This is me first work that I post on this site. I've never publicly posted any of my works for people to read but I'm starting now! I hope you like it!!

“Come on, Raegan!” Jordan, AKA Legion shouted directly in my ear. I was in my comfy bed, in my cosy hotel room, trying to sleep. But God forbid to let Raegan sleep for five more minutes!  
I heard laughter from my other friends; Jahovaswitniss, NobodyEpic AKA Joel and KYR Speedy. Legion was pushing my bed up and down, making it feel like a waterbed. The guys were still laughing while all this was going down. This was my life. Sharing a hotel with two guys. The other two had their own rooms. I thought being the only girl who came to MLG Anaheim from The Crew, I thought I would at least get my own room but nope…  
I groaned into my pillow. I felt my head hit against my bed as Legion pulled my pillow out from under me. “Raegan! GET UP! I’m starving!” Speedy said as he pulled my bed sheets down. Since I was wearing shorts, my legs were exposed and freezing. I sighed and sat up crossed leg. I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned. I reached over to my nightstand, grabbed my glasses and put them on. I stared at the guys without saying a word. I got up and walked towards my suit case. I pulled out a pair of shorts and my Avengers t-shirt. The crew hated this shirt, except for SideArms. SideArms was the only person I can talk to about the Avengers without getting booed at.  
Speaking of which, as I pulled my shirt out, I got groans. I smirked and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get change. I blow dried my long, bright red hair (totally not dyed). I ran my straightener through it quickly. I did my usual makeup; eyeliner and mascara then proceed to put my glasses back on. I walked out of the bathroom. Two guys were sitting on each bed, watching TV. I threw my pajama shirt at Speedy, who was sitting on my bed along with Jahova. That caught everyone’s attention. They all looked at me. I laughed.  
“I thought we were supposed to go out for breakfast.” And with that, we left.

At the restaurant, Joel was vlogging. I wasn't a big fan of being on camera. I would appear in it for like two seconds but to have me show my face longer than five seconds; no thank you.  
Suddenly, Joel pointed the camera right at me. Right at that moment, I had a mouthful of pancakes. I covered my mouth with my hand as I swallowed. Joel laughed and pointed the camera back at him. “I love catching people off guard.” I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Joel pressed the power button on the camera. He placed it next to his phone and continued to eat.  
“So guys, are you excited for our first game at MLG Anaheim?” Jahova asked. Hell yeah’s were chorused around the table. I just nodded since I still had pancakes in my mouth. I heard Speedy laugh at me. I smiled and felt my cheek become hot.  
Here’s kind of a back story to how I met The Crew: I was playing COD with my friend, G18. I never told me about him being part of The Crew. I mean, he didn't really speak to me that much; he didn't speak, period. Anyways, I was in a game with him and all of a sudden, a group of guys joined our game and party. I was so confused until G18 told me who they were. Long story short, I played with G18 and The Crew were always there, therefore, I started to play with them more and more. Later, they asked me to join and I did. At first, I didn't feel very welcomed but Speedy helped me get more comfortable with them. Speedy was always my go to therapist basically. He helped me a lot. When I was feeling sad, when I was feeling angry. And eventually… I started to like him, more than a friend. But of course, he only sees me as a friend and nothing more. Even though I wish it was more. 

“Raegan!” I heard Speedy shout, snapping me out of my thoughts. My heart started to race as I started to blush. “You alright?” He placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to blush even more.  
“Uh… Yeah, I’m fine.” I continued to eat my pancakes. Speedy chuckled and shook his head.  
“What were you thinking about?” he asked.  
“What? I’m not thinking about anything.” I replied.  
“Rae, you have that look.” he said. Rae was my nickname that The Crew calls me. Only them. I actually don’t remember how or why they started to call me that; I just thought it was cute.  
“What exactly is ‘that look’?”  
“You know, the look that someone gets when their off in space.”  
“I have no idea what the looks like.”  
Speedy sighed. “Fine. Don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He looked hurt. Not like an actual hurt; like a jokingly hurt. I smiled and finished eating. 

When we all finished our delicious breakfast, we made our way to the center to get set up before our two hour live stream or COD. We were about to walk in the building when we were stopped by some fans. They asked if we could take pictures with them. Of course, we said yes.  
After our photo shoot, we continued to make our way to our station. It was sort of like a platform. There were TVs set up along with Xboxes, microphones and cameras. Next to the platform were open spaces so that people could watch us play. Behind us was a big stage; a tournament was going down, I couldn't see what game it was. I think it Super Smash Bros.  
I set down my book bag on an empty and walked towards the tournament. When I got closer and closer, I saw that the game was actually Super Smash Bros. I got a little to excited; like a kid on Christmas morning. All of a sudden, someone walked up beside me making me jump. I grabbed my heart which was beating a hundred times faster. I looked to my right and saw Speedy standing there, laughing. I really liked his laugh. His laugh would always make me laugh. I blushed.  
“You almost gave me a heart attack.” I exclaimed. Speedy patted my back and smiled.  
“Sorry, Rae,” he said. “I came to tell you we’re about to start our live stream.” I looked down at my watch. There was still ten minutes until our stream. I nodded and we both left to go back to the platform. 

“Aye! There she is!” Legion said. I laughed. Apparently they were looking for me for the past half hour. Oops!  
“Sorry, I got caught up in Super Smash Bros.” I joked. There were five chairs; two in the front and three bar stools in the back. Who ever was playing sat in the front and who ever was next sat beside the one who’s playing. We did sort of like a Merry Go ‘Round. The chain was Joel, Jahova, Speedy, me, and Legion.  
“Okay guys, it’s live!” we heard someone say. I was so pumped up! Jahova grabbed a mic, so did Joel and Legion. We sat down and Joel picked up the Xbox controller.  
“Hello everyone!” Joel said in the mic. People started to cheer. I guess we had an audience watching us play.  
“I am so ready for this live stream!” Jahova yelled. I chuckled. To my left, I heard Speedy laugh as well. Basically, we were all on our phones except for Joel who was playing Black Ops 2.  
“So am I!” Legion yelled.  
“Loud noises!” Joel said. I was already on my laughing fits. I think I was the reason why Speedy started a laughing fit. 

An hour had passed and every single one of us was hungry so we were taking a break. During our supper, another group was playing Xbox. 

 

~~~~~~~

We ate then went to go back to play our video games. I was also wearing Speedy’s hoodie. Now I have a good explanation for that. It was started to get cold and we had to walk from MLG to the restaurant. The temperature was going down, even though it was almost the end June… So Speedy gave me his hoodie. It covered the top half of my thighs since I was half of Speedy’s height. It was also over sized so it was even more comfy… Plus, it smelt like him so it was over the top comfy… So the rest of the live stream I wore his over sized hoodie; it was wonderful.


	2. Is This Really Happening?

After the last two hours of the stream, we headed back to the hotel. We decided to go to a nightclub, to celebrate our first live stream of MLG Anaheim.  
The music was loud and it smelt like regret, tears and smelly single old guys who were looking for a single, young slutty girl. I was pretty much the only girl who was dressed appropriately. I was wearing my lose, burgundy sweater that reached the middle of my butt along with a pair of my dark blue skinny jeans and my black combat boots. I felt overdressed… Just kidding, I felt perfect.  
All I saw was flashing lights; everywhere! If I looked somewhere where there wasn’t the lights, I would still see them! It was a nightmare. I eventually half lost my hearing. All the music sounded like pounding in my brain. I heard what song it was but still, it was pounding.  
“Okay, who wants a drink?!” I heard Jahova shout over the song Fancy, which wasn’t my favorite song…  
“Me!” and “I’ll have one!” chorused in our group except for one person; me. I got weird looks. Speedy told me that we were in a club so it made logical sense to drink but I told him that I didn’t drink and I didn’t. I had a beer once and I almost threw up. My stomach just doesn’t agree with that crap. So, the rest of the night, I got to enjoy the sight of my drunk friends trying to dance and speak properly; it was quite a view, a great view actually. While Jahova, Joel and Legion were dancing away, Speedy and I were sitting at a table, enjoying a some what of a conversation. Our conversation consisted of him mostly mumbling random stuff that either one, had nothing to do with what we were talking about or two, stuff that I didn’t understand.  
“S-So, Rae, t-tell me about your l-life.” he hiccuped. I giggled.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“St-Start with your gaming life.”  
“Well, I started to play video games at a young age thanks to my brother, who bought a game system and let me play. I got hooked on them that they basically became my life. As I grew up, I grew distant of people. I didn’t have many friends, maybe one or two that I can call them my friends. I would invite them over to play with me. Later, I got my own game system with the money I saved thanks to my job at the time. And then, one out of my two friends showed me this site called YouTube. I didn’t think it was all the special until I saw gaming channels and I thought to myself: ‘Maybe I should make a gaming channel!’. And I did. That’s basically my gaming life.” I explained. Speedy looked like he was about to pass out. I shook his shoulder to try and wake him up but that did no use. I watched as Speedy’s head slammed on the table causing his drink to fall over, leaving a mess behind. I sighed as I grabbed napkins to clean up the mess.  
“What happened to him?” I heard Jahova say behind me.  
“Well, I guessing he had too much to drink.” I replied, standing up the cup. I poked Speedy’s cheek; it did absolutely nothing. I checked my phone so see the time. It was already half past twelve.  
“We should take him back.” Legion said. I examined the guys as they stood Speedy up. I guess they could control themselves better than Speedy could, even if they are really drunk.

Back at the hotel, we managed to get Speedy in bed. Since they weren’t tired, which was unbelievable, Joel, Jahova and Legion went out to party some more. I stayed with Speedy in our room, making sure nothing happened to him. That and I didn’t want to go out. I wasn’t having any fun at the club so I didn’t want to go to another one.  
I unglued my eyes from my phone screen to look at Speedy. He was sleeping like a log. He looked quite peaceful actually. As I looked at him, I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks go hot. I stopped looking at him and went back to my phone screen.  
To knock me out of my focus on my screen, I heard Speedy moan, “Raegan…” I widened my eyes and stared at him. Again, my cheeks became hot. He mumbled my name again causing me to just stare at him; not sure what to think. I sat on the desk chair very still. I was in a state of shock. Why did he just moan my name?! In his sleep!?  
“Keep going…” he said. I saw him tightly press his eyelids together. All this followed with sort of a moan. He was dreaming about… No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t be dreaming about, doing it with me… Could he? I caught him biting his lower lip. Do I wake him? I thought to myself. I slowly reached to grab Speedy’s shoulder but stopped. Should I wake him? I thought. I shook my head and retreated my arm to my side. I continued to stare at him.  
“Don’t stop…” he moaned. He was now curled up in a ball under the sheets. I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t hear it anymore! I grabbed Speedy’s shoulder and shook it.  
When I saw he wasn’t waking up, I said calmly, “Speedy.”  
“Raegan.” he sighed.  
“Speedy, wake up,” He still wasn’t waking up. “Speedy, wake up!” I raised my voice. Speedy’s eyes shot open and he started to pant. He sat up straight, still panting and sweating. I watched him do this with widened eyes. I noticed that he was blushing. He looked down… there, and blushed even more. My gazed was fixed on his blue eyes, which were widened as well.  
“W-What’s wrong?” he asked, probably because I woke him up like there was a fire or something. What do I answer?! I thought.  
“You… I…” I said, having trouble to find what to say. Speedy frowned.  
“I’m sorry…” was all he said.  
“For what?”  
“I was talking in my sleep, wasn’t I?”  
“Yeah…” I brought my gaze down to my twiddling thumbs.  
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” he said. To be honest, I kind of liked hearing him moan my name; not to be creepy for anything! It sounded sweet to me.  
I corner smiled. “It’s alright…” It’s alright! Nice one, Rae! I thought. There was an awkward pause.  
“I’m uh, still feeling a bit tired. I’m gonna go back to sleep.” Speedy told me. I just nodded, keeping my eyes on my thumbs. Speedy laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. At that moment, I seriously wanted to jump on top of him and make him moan my name in real life but I didn’t.  
Instead, I simply said, “Speedy,” -he opened his eyes and gazed at me- “I didn’t feel uncomfortable. In fact… I kind of liked it.” My heart was racing a million times faster. Did I actually just say that?! I thought. I shut my eyes and kept them close. I didn’t want to see the look at Speedy’s face. I suddenly felt a pair of soft hands grab my face. I opened one eye which revealed Speedy being inches away from mine. As I was about to open my other eye, Speedy pressed his lips against mine. At first I was shocked but I calmed myself. Speedy’s eye were closed so I joined him by closing both of my eyes. Speedy started to run his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around neck.  
After we both pulled away, we pressed our foreheads together, panting from the lack of air we had thanks to that wonderful kiss.  
“My God, that was wonderful.” Speedy said.  
I laughed. “It’s like you know what I’m thinking.” He smirked. He picked me up and placed me on the bed, gently. I chuckled at how much of a gentleman he was.  
“How about I make you moan my name in real life.” he told me causing me to blush. I couldn’t find the words to say so I just nodded my head quickly. We both laughed. 

From that moment on, that night was… I guess you could say, unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! (Wow, there was so many!) Anyways, I really hope it was alright. My English probably wasn't the best though... :P Thanks for reading!


End file.
